


If I died, would you cry for me?

by IceQueen666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen666/pseuds/IceQueen666
Summary: English as second language. Not beta read.I was bored so I wrote my first Haikyuu Fic.I don't even know.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	If I died, would you cry for me?

**Author's Note:**

> English as second language. Not beta read.  
I was bored so I wrote my first Haikyuu Fic.  
I don't even know.

"If I died, would you cry for me?" Oikawa asked as he laid with his back to the couch and legs resting in Iwaizumi's lap. 'Would I really be missed?' echoed in his head. 

They had started a new show a couple of days ago to fill the gaps between homework and volleyboll, on nights when they where just to out of it to do anything else that recuired movement.

"If I kicked your ass, would you fly?" Iwaizumi deadpanned, still focused on the TV. 

It wasn't that Oikawa did think that his best friend didn't care for him but it was in times like this, when he started to live in selfdoubt, feeling he wasn't good enough, a burden to everyone around him, that he needed confirmation that those things wasn't true. 'Would someone really miss me if I was gone?' 'I'm such a burden to everyone around me.' 'It would be a releif to everyone who has to put up with me.' 

He felt a pinch in his leg in the middle of his thoughts that pulled his focus.

Iwaizumi's eyes where on him. A rather conserned expression on his face. "What were you thinking just now?" the spiker asked, squinting his eyes into the setter.

Oikawa knows that he could just wave it all off, with a happy smile, a playful wink here and there, peace sign and a teasing voice. He _also_ know that in this case there is no use of doing any of it. Because this is his _best_ friend that's sitting here on the couch with him. The one person that know Oikawa inside and out and have seen these moments before. Even if he's been trying to hide them ever since they were kids. But _Iwa-chan_ has always been there, always managed to see when there was something wrong in Oikawas expressions, whether if it was to his face or his body. It didn't matter if it was physical or emotional.

Oikawa just shrugged as a reply, even if there was no use of hiding it he never really felt like bringing it all up. There was still something in him that said he didn't want to be a burden to those around him by whining about his feelings, like he didn't deserve what he felt. Like he was the one that had _problems._ There are so many people who feel worse than him and they deserve to have help to feel better. But Tooru's _petty feelings is nothing. _Not compared to theirs.

He felt his legs being lifted and body being shifted so he faced toward the TV. Strong armes cirkled his waist and held him steadily in a tight embrace. Slow, warm breaths on the back of his neck. He would lie if he said that his heartbeat didn't pick up a faster pace.

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop. You know as well as me that it's not true. So just stop." Iwaizumi's voice was low and ensuring.

Oikawa felt his body relax into the other. He let go of the breath he's not sure how long he's been holding. It was times like this he didn't know whether he would argue or cry because he didn't deserve it. Being consoled and held like this, like he matter.

"Stop thinking." It was a murmur he didn't know if it was his best friend that told him, or himself that had thought it. Still he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and just focused on the arms around him. The warmth surrounding him and small echoes of voices from the TV. Drifting off into a calming sleep with small whispers of ensurans. 

'You do matter.' 'You're not a burden.' 'Ofcourse I would miss you.'

'_I would cry rivers for you_.' 


End file.
